no strings attatched for now
by happyinmyownlittleworld
Summary: the night Rachel got the job in paris was  a month before she acctully left with every one being a lest a little depressed they got tipsy on ross' champagne the drunk on beer leading to unexpected events...
1. Chapter 1

Cupid creates miracles.

Summary: the night Rachel got the job in Paris was a month before she actually left with everyone being a least a little depressed they tipsy on Ross' Champagne drunk on beer. Leading to unexpected events…

" are you going to be okay?" Phoebe asked sympathetically.

" I guess ill be sad at first but ill be okay" Chandler replied

" I was talking to Ross" Phoebe said matter-of-factly

"I see" Chandler said subsiding

" I don't know who can I be okay with this, Rachel moving to another country, not being able to see her everyday" Ross said he sounded rather hurt.

"I know" Phoebe soothed as she walked over to Ross and gave him a hug.

" you know what" Monica said " we shouldn't be upset that will just make Rachel feel really, really bad" Monica sighed before continuing " we should throw her a little party, okay because otherwise where just going to mope, besides Ross still has some champagne and we could get some beer and have fun." They all nodded but still seemed rather reluctant.

Time lapse XxXxXx to about 11:00 o'clock

a rather drunk Chandler, Ross and Joey burst though the door of apartment 20 singing night fever with there arms around each other while Monica, Phoebe and Rachel. All sat on the couch several beer cans scattered and one for all of them in their hands. The boys then joined the girls in the seating area.

"hey, how you doin'" Joey said to no one in particular.

"I'm good baby." said a very drunk Phoebe. Joey bounced his eyebrows up and down

" well, Chandler your getting lucky to night" Monica as equally drunk as Phoebe.

"okay" Chandler said stumbling towards the bedroom door when Monica went to stand by only moments before. Monica lead Chandler inside and slammed the door.

" hey where'd Monica and Chandler go?" Rachel asked who'd made her

way over to the fridge and grabbed another beer from it.

" I think they went that-er way" Joey said clumsily pointing in the general direction of the bedroom.

"oh" Rachel said nodding and clicking the beer can open the bringing it straight up to her lips and sipping it.

"well I gotta go before that's me in there with one of these to" Phoebe said indicating Joey and Ross. When she was out the door and at the top of the staircase she waved a goodbye over dramatically, then saying "Au revoir." Before half-walking, half-falling down the stairs.

"okay so what do u wanna do now?" Joey asked after waving as equally dramatically back at Phoebe.

"I dunno." Ross replied

"I have a good idea" Rachel said we could all play truth or dare.

"okay" Joey agreed "but first I'm gunna go get a really hot girl from the first floor, okay?"

"sure man" Ross replied before heading back into Monica's to play truth or dare.

Time lapse Joey never returned until the next Morning and when he did he wasn't alone… but neither was anyone else.

Okay I know this is short but I've finished it now and its only the first Chapter ill try make the next one longer but this was short because that was how I wanted to leave it so plz R&R and tell me what you think

-charley x-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own friends they belong to Kauffman, Bright and Crane.

"owww" Monica groaned as she opened a pot of aspirin and putting a tablet in her mouth. Chandler then emerged from the bedroom in his bathrobe.

"How did you sleep?" Chandler asked.

"not good." Monica replied rubbing her head "you?"

"not to bad" Chandler replied with a small smile. Phoebe entered sighing and dumping her bag on the table.

"hey Pheebes what's up?" asked Chandler

"nothing its just I'm kinda tired and I was to tired to walk up the stairs so I slept on the couch which I fell off of which wasn't the best thing in the world." Phoebe explained.

"umm" Monica said nodding her head before taking another sip of water.

Just then Joey entered heading straight for the freezer, getting out a jar of jam and a spoon.

"hey, how'd you guys sleep last night?" Joey asked.

"umm" was the replies he got from every body.

"how 'bout you?" Phoebe asked.

"great, I hooked up with this girl from the first floor really hot!"

"ohh" Phoebe nodded.

"what happened with you Pheebes?" asked Monica

"well Mike was watching TV with his old pal Jeff who he knew since collage." Phoebe told her "but as soon as he'd left we had own fun"

Phoebe giggled.

"oh okay" Monica said she'd began cooking some bacon when Ross entered.

"hey, how'd you sleep last night?" Monica asked turning towards the fridge and finding some waffles to toast.

"okay, I guess" Ross replied swallowing " how did you sleep last night?"

"fine" Monica answered "I'm a little tired though."

"understandable" Ross answered

"so, Joey what was that girls name?" Chandler asked.

"I have no idea" Joey replied scraping the very bottom of the jam jar with the spoon.

"great" Chandler replied sarcastically. Monica then dished out breakfast. A short while after they finished Rachel entered, glancing at Ross, swallowing then taking a seat at the table. Ross who was leaning against the side took a sip of the glass of watered he had just gone to get. Monica noticed but shrugged it off. Monica laid down the bacon and waffles on the table.

"so what you guys up to today?" Monica asked.

"well I have a presentation and 2:00 and I'm going to try catch a movie later." Ross answered

"can I come to see the movie with you too?" Phoebe asked.

"sure Pheebes"

"what about you Joey?" Monica asked.

"well I've got an audition at 11:00, then I have a date at 6:00"

"Joey that poor girl hasn't even left your apartment yet" Chandler

"yeah Joe" Monica added "and its 11:15"

"aww damit" Joey said running out of the apartment but then returning grabbing a piece of bacon and then properly leaving.

"so what about you Rach?" Monica asked

"well nothing much but I would mind heading to the movie with these guys" she said vaguely pointing in the direction of Phoebe and Ross.

"okay, that's cool" Ross said.

"yeah, oh what shall we go see?"

"I don't mind" Rachel replied.

"oh we could go see that new film about that dog"

"Pheebes there are about ten new films with dogs" Ross told her.

"the one with the Labrador" Phoebe said to him as he where really thick.

"half of them revolve around Labradors" Ross replied.

"the one with the really cute Labrador" Phoebe tried again

"oh, yeah!" Rachel exclaimed

"how can you guys do that?" Ross asked looking form Rachel to Phoebe. Both of the girls shrugged.

XxXxXx

"hey Pheebes" Joey exclaimed sitting next to her on the orange couch in central perk.

"hey" Phoebe replied.

"did you have a good time last night?" asked Phoebe in a rather mean tone.

"yeah, why?" Joey looked confused.

"oh because by the way that girl you ditched had to be escorted out by me, which for the record was not much fun!"

"oh yeah Pheebes see 'bout that, well er…"

"yes" Phoebe asked sharply.

"well I would have done something but I had to go for an audition" Joey told her.

"did you actually go to that audition?" Phoebe said still in that unwelcoming tone.

"Yes!" Joey said looking rather offended she'd ask that.

"really?" Phoebe asked clearly not convinced.

"no" Joey said in defeat leaning back against the couch.

Hey this again was where I wanted to leave it next chapter will be at the cinema the film they're going to watch is Marley and me btw…and both friends & Marley and me have Jennifer Aniston in yay!


End file.
